


Vore drabbles

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soft Vore, saliva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: A collection of stories where Eskel is nommed by different bots.
Relationships: Wheeljack/Eskel
Kudos: 7





	Vore drabbles

Wheeljack hummed as he looked at Eskel. The two had plans to go out for a ride in the desert, but that had been put on hold when the human had complained that he felt unwell, so they were currently on the mech’s berth. Eskel was still feeling a bit unwell, but the massive cuddles and Wheeljack’s smile was making him feel a little better. “I’m sorry that I’m not feeling very well, I know how much you were looking forward to going out racing today. I hope I haven’t disappointed you much.” Eskel sighed. He smirked before kissing Wheeljack.

Wheeljack purred as he felt the human’s soft lips connect with his metal ones. It was strange, but enjoyable as he became lost in the moment. He let out a small whine as Eskel pulled back from the kiss, only to notice a smug look on the human’s face. “Oh, so you want to play like that, do you? C’mere!” He chuckled and began kissing Eskel, going as far to lick the human’s face. This caused Eskel to start laughing. “Aww what’s the matter? Does the human not like being licked?” He grinned, licking Eskel once more for good measure. 

Eskel couldn’t help but laugh as the mech continued to lick him. When his vision wasn’t covered by a large metal tongue, he could see inside the mech’s mouth. It was exceptionally large, and strangely familiar to his own. The only difference was that his mouth did not having glowing biolights inside that were lit up. The mech also had large teeth that looked like they could do a lot damage. Wheeljack noticed that his friend seemed rather intrigued by his mouth. “You can touch it if you like.” He winked and shuddered when he felt Eskel touch his teeth.

Eskel had noticed the mech’s thick saliva and his hot breath but had not said anything due to being so amazed at the inside. “Wow, your breath and saliva is something else!” He sighed, feeling very content despite the strange situation. Wheeljack thought for a moment, before taking a deep breath. “I’ve been wanting to try something for a little while, but I’ve been too afraid to say anything.” He paused for another moment, before blurting it out. “Can I eat you?” Eskel took a few moments to register what had been said, before smiling. “Of course, you can!”

Wheeljack let out a sigh of relief, before getting up and gently picking the human up. He brought him to optic level and gave him a few more gentle kisses, both of them blushing heavily. He began to stroke Eskel’s back, wanting to make the human very calm. Although he did seem very calm, Eskel was very anxious about this and was worried that something would go wrong, but the consistent back massages from Wheeljack made that fear dissipate. He smiled at the mech, before they shared one last kiss. It wouldn’t be long until he was inside Wheeljack’s large tank.

“Why don’t you hop in?” The mech winked, before opening his mouth wide, allowing the human to get a much better look, as the only other look he was able to get was when the mech was on his side. Wheeljack’s mouth seemed so much bigger like this, and the biolights seemed so much brighter He grinned as he continued to look around, still in awe of just how beautiful the mech’s mouth was. Eskel looked at the back of Wheeljack’s maw, grinning as he saw two strings of saliva snap. “Well, here we go!” He grinned, looking at Wheeljack. 

The mech’s large tongue began to stick out, as if someone were rolling out a large wet metal carpet that led into a posh building. Eskel gingerly stepped onto the mech’s tongue, with Wheeljack’s servo behind him, gently guiding him inside. If anything went wrong, he would be able to catch him (if he slipped) or pull him out. He shuddered again as he felt Eskel step on his tongue again, still getting used to the new, strange, and rather exciting feeling of devouring a smaller being than himself. He wiggled his tongue a bit, teasing the human some more.

Eskel groaned as he began to explore the large mech’s mouth, feeling the large wet tongue, which made Wheeljack groan. It felt so strange to have a living organic inside his mouth, touching his tongue. The human sighed in bliss as he was covered in the big mech’s saliva, as well as knocking him back a bit. Now that he was inside the mouth, Eskel could see Wheeljack’s teeth. They were large and Eskel ran his hand along them, marvelling at how human like they were. They felt so strange to touch, but they could do a lot of damage.

Wheeljack closed his mouth and wasted no time moving his snack around, soaking him in yet more saliva, before he pushed him against the roof of his mouth, slowly making the human travel towards the mech’s throat. He purred, which was amplified now that he was inside. He shuddered again as he continued to move the human back, turning him into a massive wet ball. The more saliva he was covered in, the easier it would be for Wheeljack to swallow him down into his tanks. “Oooh, you taste so damn good!” He groaned, before he began to swallow you.

Eskel groaned as he was sucked into the mech’s oesophagus, which was a tight tube riddle with biolights. He was able to unfurl so that he went down like a spaghetti noodle. It felt so good and he wiggled a bit, sighing contently as the mech swallowed again, sending him further down the mech’s large wet throat, and it wouldn’t be long before he landed in the Wrecker’s tanks. The tube briefly grew lighter as he passed by Wheeljack’s spark. ”Oh, you tasted so good. I will have to eat you again sometime, because I really enjoyed eating you up!”


End file.
